I Need You Here
by CowgirlUpx
Summary: Jade is alone and anxious one night, so she decides to call up Cat.  Femslash, lemon - Rated M for a reason. *Revised  slightly  and reuploaded.


**Disclaimer;**

I don't own Victorious. I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if I did, and it'd probably be off the air too with all the non-kid-friendly stuff I'd have on it, LOL.

**Warnings;**

There's adult homosexual content in here, particularly of the lesbian variety. If you don't like it, please don't read. If you read it and don't like it, just leave, no need to flame.

**Author's Note;**

First fanfiction on this account! Yup, this is a Cade fanfiction. I don't really have much to say about it; it's a long, smutty oneshot. I took this down from the original posting and revised a few minor things, (the wording in a couple of places was a bit rocky originally,) but it's up again now. I appologize for any, uh, inconvenience this might have caused. Anyway, I hope you enjoy... The next fanfiction is either gonna be a birthday gift for a friend, a Jori oneshot, or a Cam oneshot. c:

**I Need You Here**

_A Cade Oneshot_

Cat was stirred from her sleep by the vibrating of her cellphone next to her on the bed. For a moment, she ignored it, figuring it was a text she could answer in the morning, but it vibrated again. She shifted over in her comforter, and it vibrated again. And again.

She pressed the green button, taking a deep breath and sighing, "Hello?"

"Cat," came a strong, almost dangerous voice over the phone. She hadn't checked to see who it was in her sleepy state, but she immediately recognized the person on the other end of the line as Jade, her best friend. "I need you here."

The red-haired girl yawned through the phone, suddenly waking up to the sound of worry in her friend's voice. Whenever Jade needed something, she tended to show up on the Valentines' doorstep unannounced, sending Cat a text to let her in. It was only when she was grounded or sick that she would call her over, but never had it been at this time of night.

There was a silence between the two over the phone with only the sound of Cat's tired breathing coming through, but after a moment Cat said quietly, "I'll be over in a minute."

They hung up the phone at the same time, and the small girl buried her face in her pillow, saying to herself that it would only be for a moment longer. She loved the comfort and warmth of her plush, bright pink bed; it was something she looked forward to during the day despite her hyper and excitable attitude. There was something about her that loved the easiness of sleep, rather than the busy, up-and-going atmosphere of school.

She'd nearly drifted off into sleep when she realized that five minutes had passed, and tiredly she pulled herself from under the covers, shuffling across the floor to her sandals and then to the pink hoodie that was lying on the floor not far from her bed, (as she had a tendency to leave a trail on the floor of her room before she laid down after school.)

It was cool outside, not cold, but either way she wouldn't have cared - she wasn't going to put on jeans. She pulled on the shorts she'd stripped off earlier and grabbed her keys from off the dresser. Quietly she snuck past the door to her brother's room, then downstairs to the front door, carefully shutting the door behind her to make sure her parents wouldn't stir.

x-x-x

Jade was feeling restless. She always did when she was at home alone. Her father was gone on "business," and her mother was out of town. It always seemed to be like this, with her being left to her own devices, without her parents even caring what she did, or who she was with. It made her feel lonely, even though she knew she had Beck and Cat ready to come and get her at any time of day. It was at night when she felt the worst, and for some reason, she didn't want Beck tonight.

She paced the floors, watching the windows next to the front door for a sign of headlights pulling into her drive. She knew she'd woken up Cat, and she knew it would be a little bit, but it felt to her that every passing second brought on more sadness in her. Whether or not others realized it, (and whether or not she acknowledged it,) she needed the company of others; it kept her mind off the dark, sometimes disturbing thoughts that went on inside her head, uncontrollably causing her nightmares and sometimes even what she could've sworn were hallucinations. The brunette had learned to cope with them by accepting them and letting them become a part of her, as was shown by her dark and sometimes peculiar personality, and of course by her eagerness to snap at anyone that got on her nerves even in the slightest. A lot of people called her a bitch, and she agreed with them; but if they'd known what was going on inside of her, or how she grew up, or what she'd seen - well, honestly, they'd probably just find her to be even scarier than they'd imagined.

Finally, Cat's car pulled in the drive. Jade opened the front door, standing there in her tanktop and sweatpants watching the redhead as she got out of her car and locked it, making her way up to the front steps of her house. The taller girl moved aside to allow her friend inside, closing and locking the door behind her as she turned to find Cat shedding her hoodie onto the arm of the loveseat of their living room. For a moment, Jade watched, her eyes following the strands of her messy, obnoxiously bright red hair, (Cat hadn't bothered to brush it before coming over,) down to the top of her green t-shirt and to her chest, where she realized the girl had worn the hoodie instead of a bra.

Jade wasn't going to lie to herself. She thought about girls in a way that couldn't hardly be considered innocent, and in particular, she found Cat to be the one to spark the most interest in her than anyone else she knew, and she had no idea why. The girl had to have been dropped on her head as a child, with her spacey, air-headed attitude and her childlike views on life, but the dark-haired girl didn't care. She was often the one to take care of Cat, because subconsciously, Cat was her responsibility - no, more like her property. She was _her_ best friend, on a level that she sometimes wondered was normal or not. When they were together outside of school, Cat would sometimes take her by the hand and lead her around, dragging the reluctant Jade to places she sometimes couldn't stand. Other times they'd sit on the couch together and watch a movie with one of their heads leaning on the other's shoulder. And sometimes, Jade caught herself hungering for more from her little dreamy-eyed friend than even she herself could imagine, and the frustration she felt from being "just friends," (if that's what they even were,) would drive her out of her mind some nights, even on the nights she was with Beck in his trailer.

Cat caught the other girl's eyes on her, and not knowing what was actually happening, she smiled and cocked her head to the side, watching as Jade tore her eyes from her body. Cat had lovely dark eyes that always seemed to be somewhere else, in some place where everything was perfect, and where nothing could hurt her. It was as if she was completely oblivious to any outside danger; Jade could swear that if a couple of guys came up to her at a club and asked her to come with them, the little redhead probably wouldn't think twice. That, among other (numerous) things, was why Jade liked to be with her at all times.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Cat's almost whining voice roused Jade from her thoughts, and she leaned back against the front door for a second, rushing through the thoughts in her mind. She didn't know what was wrong; she felt anxious about something. There was no school the next day, or for three days after that thanks to some holiday that she hadn't bothered to remember, and with her parents gone, she felt... what? She didn't know. It was something along the lines of loneliness mixed with such an intense frustration with herself that it physically pained her.

"I don't know," the brunette sighed hesitantly. She didn't like not knowing things; it was simply a part of her personality to want to have a complete knowledge and understanding of herself and the things around her, but as human nature dictates, it's just damn near impossible, (and though she knew that well, she couldn't bring herself to accept it.)

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Cat asked softly, coming closer to her and placing a hand on her arm, giving it a slight squeeze. Jade knew she'd only wanted to convey her sympathy and comfort her friend, but with the tightness throughout the taller girl's body, she couldn't help but feel her skin light up at the touch. _Shit._

"Yeah, I'll... see what we've got." Her voice shook ever so slightly, but the little redhead didn't seem to catch it.

"Can we watch something not scary?" Cat giggled for a moment before continuing, "I kinda wanna sleep again tonight."

Jade heard herself snort at her friend and felt a small smile come to her lips, but for some reason, the humor didn't catch on inside. "Sure, Valentine," she said, and though she'd felt something uneasy before, calling her little friend by her beautiful last name seemed to make her feel at least the slightest bit warmer inside.

x-x-x

"What's this movie about?" Cat asked, shifting closer to Jade on the couch.

"I don't know, I've never watched it." _And you gave it to me for Christmas last year._

It was a copy Cat had come up with from nowhere, as the movie hadn't come out on DVD yet, and she had forgotten the name of it. They watched as the title credits came up on the screen, and finally in big bold letters it read, "The Last Kiss," and immediately it struck Jade that this was going to be some tweenage girl's fantasy all sugarcoated and wrapped up in a Nicholas Sparks type of film, (and hell, he could've written a book titled the same thing and she wouldn't have known; she wasn't into this kind of crap.)

"Oh, I wanted to see this one!" Cat cried as she patted on Jade's thigh. The light-eyed girl remembered now; Cat had wanted to see some stupid movie, but of course Jade was able to persuade her into seeing "The Scissoring" with her instead, which she could quite undoubtedly say was one of the best movies of all time, (and Cat would probably disagree.)

The film opened to a scene of a girl sitting on a park bench and with the voice of whom she assumed was the girl's beginning to speak moments later. _Yeah_, Jade thought, her eyes slowly narrowing at the screen, _this is gonna suck._

x-x-x

"Awww!" Cat's voice chimed in with the sound of the dramatic end music playing as the two lovers kissed, the scene drawing to an end with the words, "The End," written in fancy cursive letters on the screen. Jade had somehow ended up lying on her side with Cat behind her on the couch, using the taller girl's left shoulder to prop her head up. The dark-haired girl had felt the other girl's body against her own, and it made her feel a burning in the pit of her stomach, and for a while she had savored the feel of it. She hadn't realized the movie was ending until she heard Cat giggle and cheerily cry, "Yay!"

They watched as the credits rolled up the screen along with some soft and sweet-sounding orchestra music, and suddenly Jade felt as Cat burried her head into her shoulder, coming dangerously close to her sensitive neck.

"You're warm," said the girl, at the same time placing her left knee in between Jade's legs, (and thank God she was wearing those baggy sweatpants to shield her from the girl's cold skin.) Her hands were placed in between her chest and Jade's back, and for a moment, the brunette was frozen solid.

"Cat..." Jade shifted slightly, and she could've sworn that her friend had felt the heat rise up in her body.

"What?" Cat giggled. "You and Beck do this all the time."

_But that's Beck._ Jade heard herself scream inside her mind, but after a moment, it stopped; what was she to Cat anyway? Obviously the girl realized they were just as close, (if not far closer) than Jade and her boyfriend, and _even more obviously_ she realized she could get away with _this._ What the girl was doing now - causing the temperature of Jade's poor, defenseless body to shoot through the roof, and for her heart to nearly beat out of her chest as the redhead's deft little fingers began to trace circles on her side through the material of her tanktop.

She didn't protest, and instead she allowed herself to melt into the touch of the other girl, closing her eyes as she felt Cat's lips smile onto the skin of her exposed shoulder.

Cat sighed. Surprisingly, she'd known how Jade felt about girls, as Jade came out quite easily to her as "liking them both ways." And she loved that about their friendship; Jade could tell Cat anything, and Cat could do the same to her. Cat had been on the fence for a while, however, unsure of herself. She knew she liked guys - scratch that. She _loved_ guys. But for a while now, she'd caught herself sneaking glances at other girls, and a few times upon looking through magazines, she realized that there was something about a woman that quite simply turned her on. Not that she was ashamed in any way; she knew it was something she couldn't help, and she knew that all people were different. There was nothing she could do - nor that she wanted to do - to stop it.

It was moments like this, lying here with the strong, dangerous, and absolutely stunning Jade West that made her sure of herself and of her feelings for her friend, although she could never tell if they were reciprocated; the girl before her would always freeze up when she got too close, and it was understandable. She had a boyfriend, but Cat, (although always in a dazed, dream-like state,) was not stupid - she knew that even though Jade had feelings for the boy, part of her was using him as a barrier and as a shield from others, as he was, to her, a sense of security. Not to say that she was completely, heartlessly using him; it was the opposite. She loved him and enjoyed his company, and he felt the same for her, (and that much was obvious by the way he put up with her terrible treatment of others as well as, at times, him.)

Cat also knew that _he_ knew that Jade had a thing for girls.

Without thinking about it, Cat pressed her lips against Jade's shoulder, and felt as Jade arched her back against her. The move was instinctual, as her body had learned to move against the touch of another, (or so it had learned in her time with Beck, who often had done such things as well.) Cat wondered what she was thinking, and when she didn't protest, she dared to go a little further, this time snaking an arm around Jade's waist.

"Cat, I..." She gritted her teeth as the redhead nuzzled her face into her shoulder. "What would Beck..."

"Beck knows." Cat smiled and gave her friend a squeeze, suddenly feeling a burst of confidence. "He won't mind."

As laid back as Beck was, Cat might have been right; and hell, Jade told herself, he'd probably think it was hot. However, when she felt Cat's fingers begin to slip to the exposed skin of her stomach, where the tanktop had ridden up ever so slightly, she felt herself forget about Beck completely. The cold, frozen feel of her friend's fingers seemed to have a stronger effect on her than the feel of her soft, wet lips against her shoulder. She was too close to her to be innocent, and by the way her fingers were stroking the skin of her lower abdomen, Jade had a feeling that Cat wanted her... Or, at least, wanted something along those lines.

It had been like this for a while, with Cat making her advances and Jade shying away from them, but it had never gone quite this far. Jade had originally shrugged off the girl's actions, (or so she had tried, but the touch of Cat's hands against even only the skin of her arms or wrists was enough to keep her up at night.) And now, with the girl placing kisses on her shoulder and a hand slowly slipping up the hem of her shirt, Jade couldn't help but feel her body come alive, and finally she decided that it would be okay, and nobody would have to know.

The decision wasn't sudden, as she had been pondering on it for some time, but it certainly caused her to bolden to Cat's little invitation.

She turned so that her face was mere inches from the other girl's, and her light, grayish-blue eyes met Cat's dark ones, and for a moment, she simply revelled in the look of playful deviousness in her bestfriend's stare. Jade felt the slightest of smirks come to her lips as she craned her neck to draw closer to the other girl, and Cat closed the rest of the distance, her lips parting as she drew in the scent of her stunningly beautiful friend. And then, slowly, (deliberately,) Cat's lips met Jade's.

The kiss was soft at first. Cat softly moved against Jade, who was nearly frozen the strained position she was in. The brunette found herself delighted at the warm softness of her friend's lips. Cat moved slightly so that she was above Jade, her hand now slipping up to the bottom of the girl's ribcage, causing the hem of her tanktop to move with it, and Jade gasped against her. The two parted for only a moment as Jade rolled over slightly so that she could lay on her back, and Cat rested her upper body on the other girl's shoulder, her hand still tickling at her skin.

Their lips met again, and after a moment, Cat felt Jade's tongue run over her lower lip, easily saturating it with moisture. Cat opened her mouth and groaned as Jade began to invade it, taking over it with her strong tongue. Cat began to move her own against it, and Jade brought her right hand up to the girl's red hair, her fingers beginning to tangle themselves in it as she pulled her closer for more contact. Cat reached the underside of her friend's left breast, and slowly she ran her fingers up the sides of it.

Jade pulled away and groaned an almost inaudible swear, breathing a little harder already, and Cat simply smiled, placing her lips against the girl's jaw and nibbling there softly. The brunette closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt the girl's fingers come ever closer to the hardness of her nipple before they teasingly slipped away once more, causing her to squirm beneath her.

"Cat..." she breathed, with only the slightest pleading in her tone, as she simply wouldn't give in so easily. It was enough to please the redhead, however, and she gently ran her fingers over the girl's little peak before beginning to swirl them around it. Jade felt herself arch into the girl's hand and realized in that movement that there was a wetness growing between her legs, and she moved to take Cat's hand in her own, bringing it to a stop.

Cat looked nearly offended by the gesture, but when she looked up into Jade's eyes, she realized they were darkened, glazed over by the pure lust that her body had begun to become engulfed by, and the redhead felt her face heat up in a blush.

"We can't do this here..." Jade said, forcing herself to remove the hand on her breast. "Let's go to my room."

Cat nodded, and the two stood up. As soon as they were both on their feet, Cat moved so that she could place a kiss on the girl's neck, and Jade hissed, hardly able to contain herself. The two moved like that through the living room and toward the hallway, which led to the stairs. They clumsily made their way to the first step, where Jade pried the girl off and led her by the hand up the stairs. There was only one large bedroom up there, her own, and they made their way to it, and Jade allowed Cat inside before closing and turning the lock on the handle.

As she turned, Cat moved to her and pressed her against the door, her hands quickly sliding to the hem of her shirt. Jade swore as Cat pulled it up and over her breasts, not waiting for the dark-haired girl to lift her arms and instead lowering herself so that she could place soft kisses on the right one, her left hand slowly brushing over the other. Jade couldn't ignore the rising heat at her core, and she closed her legs together to try to give herself at least the slightest relief. Cat's lips closed over her nipple at the same time her fingers pinched the other, and Jade cried out as her fingers formed claws against the wooden door, her head leaning back against it as she breathed heavier than before.

"Cat..." she groaned, looking down to find the girl looking right back up at her, her mouth still closed over her breast and her hand rolling her nipple between her fingers. That sight alone made her face blush an even darker shade of red, and suddenly she felt a familiar throbbing stir up between her thighs.

Cat sensed this as she worked the girl's breasts with her mouth and hand, and with her right hand, she began to feel the girl's sides, coming down to her hip before slipping a finger beneath the waistband. _Please_, Jade's mind screamed, and Cat's fingers began to slip further down, making their way from her hip bone to just above her slit, where she felt the moisture of her friend's arousal.

"Mmm, Jade," the redhead said against her breast in an almost flirtatious tone. Jade restrained herself from moving her hips forward to slip the girl's fingers downward and _there_, where she so desperately needed to be touched. Cat could sense this, and finally (slowly,) she allowed a finger to move to the top of her slit, and she touched the hood of her clit; and Jade felt her knees buckle as her legs nearly gave out beneath her.

Cat supported some of her weight and began to move backward and toward Jade's bed, which was beneath the window on the opposite side of the room. Jade followed her there, nearly stumbling a few times, but they made it there in one piece, and before she allowed her to lay down, Cat removed her hand and pulled Jade's shirt off the rest of the way and tugged on the waistband of her pants. Jade pulled them down and stepped out of them, and suddenly she felt self conscious and nearly attempted to cover herself up, but Cat stopped her.

"Here," she said, and she pulled off her own shirt without even the slightest bit of shyness. Jade looked down and stared at the girl's smaller, perky breasts, and without her mind even pausing to think about it, her hands rushed up to them, taking them into her fingers and feeling the sides of them. Cat gasped, a small smile on her face as her own hands moved onto the girl's stomach again, slipping slowly downward and toward the elastic of her soaked boyshorts, and in one swift motion, she pulled them down.

"Ah, _shit_," Jade hissed, as the coldness of the air hit the moisture between her legs. She stepped out of the panties and closed her legs together, her body shaking now as she stood there completely naked against a beautiful, topless Catarina Valentine.

The two made their way onto the bed with Cat poised between Jade's legs, her hands stroking down the sides of her hips as she looked down at the girl's wet center. It was cleanly shaven and the lips were swollen, and for some reason it looked incredibly inviting to Cat, who lowered herself to place a kiss on Jade's abdomen. Slowly she made her way down, lower and lower, her hands already beginning to stroke the small bud between the lips, and Jade opened her legs slightly to allow her more access. She couldn't believe her eyes as the redhead kissed at the top of her mound, her eyelids fluttering open to look up at the dark-haired girl. Their eyes met, and Jade felt herself squirm under the girl's gaze, and this brought a smile to the littler girl's lips.

In all the years she and Cat had been friends, (or whatever they were,) Jade had never imagined that the girl could ever do this to her - to _anyone_. She hadn't even known she knew how to do this much to her body, but it seemed that in that moment she was doing everything so naturally that the dark haired young woman couldn't help but wonder if she'd done this before, with another girl. That thought, as it crossed through Jade's mind, pissed her off; she wanted to be this girl's one and only, her first and her last. Well, that was asking quite a bit of her, what with all the boys Cat seemed to attract and -

Cat slipped a finger deep inside of her before stroking her tongue up her clit, and Jade nearly jumped out of her skin. For a moment she had been lost in her thoughts, but looking down at the little redhead's eyes dart up to capture her own gaze, she knew what Cat was thinking; _Pay attention to me._

It was growing increasingly hard not to - though she hadn't tried, but how could she even think anymore? The girl was beginning to work up something of a rythm with her single finger, hitting a place inside of her that Jade swore had never been hit before. Her tongue was almost shyly running across the top of her slit, as if testing the taste of her, but the sensations that shot through the brunette were enough to have her breath and heartbeat elevated. She watched Cat through pressed brows and half-lidded eyes, until Cat took a long, deep stroke over her swollen bud. Jade could no longer focus her vision, and she laid her head back and moaned lowly, running a hand through her hair and clenching the other one into a fist against the comforter of her bed.

"God, you're beautiful," came Cat's voice, and Jade could hardly hear it over her own pulse ringing in her ears at the same time as the throbbing in her core. As she spoke, the redhead slipped another finger inside of her, stopping her pace to allow her friend to adjust. She breathed sharply, but two of Cat's slender fingers wasn't too much - no, it wouldn't have been enough if she hadn't known what to do with them, but here she was causing Jade to work up a sweat.

Jade couldn't think of anything to say to that; not that she could talk right now anyway. When Cat's lips pressed down onto her, she couldn't help but move her hips toward her mouth. The smaller girl responded by sliding her fingers deeper inside of her and taking her clit in between her lips, and she suckled on it gently. Jade could feel a new kind of intense heat building in her body, and suddenly the need to go over the edge consumed her. Her hips began moving out of her control, slowly grinding against the girl's insanely dexterious fingers and tongue, and the redhead didn't complain. She simply moved along with her, her free hand moving to Jade's hips where she lightly traced her nails over the skin, and the almost tickling sensation drove the brunette _mad._

She began to sigh moans with every buck of her hips, trying to form some comprehensible word, but nothing could come out as anything more than a lustful cry for God. She was painfully close, her insides beginning to burn in her core. The tingling tendrils of sensation began to rise from inside of her, where Cat's fingers were slightly curled to hit that spot. Jade's breath came faster until she could swear she could simply take no more, and finally, as if some prayer was answered, she felt her release beginning.

The intensity was enough to rack her body, and she arched her back and pressed her hips toward Cat as she cried out. The brunette grinded erratically against the smaller girl, who had begun to slowly soften her movements against her friend. Jade's eyes were closed tight as her nails nearly tore holes in the silky comforter, and poor Cat's hair was nearly ripped out by the other, (though Cat merely groaned into the girl's inner thigh.)

Jade fell limp against the bed, and Cat slowly pulled her hand out from inside of her. The taller girl's light eyes were still softly lidded as she tried to regain control of her breathing, and her hand were lying at her sides, her left cramping from the force of which it had gripped the comforter. Cat sat still for a moment, simply watching the girl's breasts rise and fall in breath, and her hands stroked her legs as she shuddered in the aftershocks of her dying high.

Slowly, the little redhead moved so that she was lying beside her bestfriend, (or whatever she was to her,) and her arm snaked around her waist. Jade's hand came up and took the girl's wrist, gripping onto it shakingly as she turned her head to the side to nuzzle her face into Cat's neck. Her lips closed there, sloppily kissing the girl just below her jaw, her hot breath tickling the moisture that was left there.

Cat giggled quietly, her opposite hand softly cupping the side of Jade's face.

"Did I do good?" Cat asked, whimpering slightly as Jade took a nip at the side of her jawbone. The dark-haired girl couldn't speak, and she simply responded with a grunt. _Just one more minute,_ Jade thought to her, quietly smiling against her neck.

As her breath settled once more, a slight, sudden sense of guilt began to set in. She thought about Beck, who was (as far as she knew,) loyal to her. He wouldn't be caught with another girl anytime soon, and yet here she was, tangled up with her half-naked best friend and completely naked herself. She didn't like the idea of him finding out and dumping her for it; she loved him. She needed him. And although nothing they had done together was quite as intense as what had just happened _just now,_ he was still hers; and subsequently, she should be his.

Cat picked up on her growing anxiety and rubbed her thumb over her cheek, moving and lowering her face so that she could look at her eye-to-eye.

"Are you not happy with me?" she asked, the whine in her voice slightly saddened.

Jade opened her eyes, brows not furrowed in the slightest, (a rare occurence for her,) and rolled over onto her side to fully face her. Cat watched as she moved, fully naked and exposed in front of her, and was taken aback by the forcefulness by which Jade captured her lips. Hungrily, she attacked them, skipping the request and immediately parting the littler girl's lips with her tongue. She relished the taste of her own fluids on the girl's tongue, and it made her feel dirty - sinful almost. It was though a sudden passion had consumed her, and in that dangerously violent way of hers, she was telling the girl she was going to thank her by fucking her senseless.

She moved so that she was on top of the girl, her breasts pressing against the top of Cat's chest, and her legs now resting on either side of her. Jade removed her tongue and softly nibbled at the girl's lower lip, and Cat nearly yelped. The brunette had her hands on the girl's wrists, holding them out to her sides, as she began to move her lips down the side of the girl's jawbone, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses.

"Jade, you don't have to..."

The dark haired girl removed herself from the other's body, her narrowed eyes staring down at the girl below her with a look of unbridled passion, (or was it anger?) that nearly scared little Cat Valentine.

"Do you _want_ me to stop?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"N-no! I just -"

Jade ignored the rest of her words and moved back to the side of her neck, her tongue slipping out and circling at a sensitive spot just below Cat's ear, before she parted her lips and nipped the skin. Cat's hands were gripping agaisnt the bed, and Jade felt her struggle slightly. She moved her own hands off of her wrists, allowing the girl beneath her to relax, if only slightly.

Jade was moving her body downward, and her plump breasts were now pressed against Cat's smaller ones. Her body was still covered with a light sheet of sweat that had formed earlier, and it made it easier for her breasts to slide agaisnt the other girl's, the nipples meeting and slipping against each other as Jade moved her body against Cat's. At the same time, she was now nibbling on the girl's neck, breathing some sort of swear against the skin there at the contact between the two that was beginning to fire up a throbbing between her legs once more; something that she didn't think was possible so soon after such a hard climax.

Cat was making little mewing sounds, throaty as they escaped her lips, and it caused the brunette to grind harder against her. The sounds were stirring up an instinct inside of her, a primal, animalistic longing that started in her mind and set her body ablaze. The redhead's little hands were tangled in Jade's long, dark hair that tumbled down her back and to the sides of Cat's neck and shoulders, the thickness of it causing her fingers to nearly get stuck.

Jade was growing impatient, but she forced herself to keep her pace steady, her body now sliding slowly lower and lower down the other girl. Finally, her lips came to her collarbone, where she ran her teeth over the delicate skin, and then to the top of her breasts. She had longed to be here the entire time, and she adjusted herself so that she could rest her weight on one hand so as to free up the other. Her lips parted as she placed a kiss only an inch above the girl's left nipple, and she heard Cat gasp. The little sounds she made caused her to sound small and weak, and the sounds were driving Jade toward insanity.

Her lips became predatory as they suckled and feasted upon the soft flesh of her breast, circling around her nipple, causing the dreamy-eyed girl beneath her to writhe. Jade parted her lips and took a quick bite of the skin, eliciting a cry from Cat, who gripped the girl's hair harder. The bite was nothing harmful, but it was performed with just enough of a harshness that it caused a harsh but shortly-lived pain.

She heard Cat whimpering, and for a moment, she almost regretted having done it. The moment passed, and she moved so that her lips overtook the girl's left nipple. Her teeth were parted so that she could run them dangerously over the top of it, scraping the sensitive skin. When Cat arched her back to press herself closer to the girl, Jade took it as a sign to go on, and she began to suckle on it gently.

"Jade..." Cat's voice sighed. Jade couldn't help but smirk against the girl's skin, and she began to suck harder on the little peak, causing more and more little cries to escape the redhead's lips.

However, Jade was growing more impatient and was ready to get to the main event, to really show just how _grateful_ she was for Cat's treatment of her earlier. She moved to the side of her breast once more, opening her mouth and sucking hard against the skin, sinking her teeth in and running her tongue over it as she did so, and for several seconds Cat panicked. Finally, Jade raised her head and examined her work, and Cat watched as a smug smirk came to her lips; there was a dark red and slightly swollen bruise on the side of her breast. Cat could tell what Jade was thinking; she'd marked her as her own.

"What if someone sees it?" Cat whined, looking almost worriedly down at Jade, who's face simply bore an amused expression.

"Who's gonna see it?" Jade asked in return.

She moved so that she was at the girl's lower abdomen, then lower, then finally to the girl's shorts which were already showing some moisture between her legs. She readjused so that she was between her legs, and she raised the girl's legs to remove the shorts. She threw them onto the floor beside the bed and parted the girl's legs to her sides and inspected her underwear; they were, of course, an obnoxious pink in color, with red bows on the sides (where the back and the front were tied together by strings,) and in the center of the front there was a red heart design.

She untied the strings without saying anything about the undergarment, (as she had nothing nice to say about them,) and finally slid them off and out from under her hips. She'd seen the girl unclothed before, but of course never in _this_ context. The girl had a small patch of dark, trimmed hair just above the slit, and the rest was shaven. Jade's brow arched at the wetness there, and and with a small smirk, she looked up at the redhead, who's eyes were half lidded and who's hands were playing with her own breasts as she watched the girl.

Jade didn't hesitate. She ran her hands down the girl's sides and then down the insides of her thighs, coming to the warm skin of her center and parting the lips there. Cat bit her lower lip as Jade slipped a finger inside, running it up from the entrance and to her clit, where she stretched the hood upward, causing a strange but incredibly pleasureable sensation. Cat groaned slightly, kneading her breasts with her little hands as Jade began to make circular motions around the little sensitive bud.

Her other hand slipped down and to the entrance. Cat moved her hips anxiously, and Jade slid two fingers inside. The redhead groaned as the girl's fingers curled upward to scrape the top, and Jade was amazed by how tight she was, and again she wondered if the girl had ever been with anyone else. She regained her focus, however, and began to stroke her fingers against her most sensitive spots, inside and out.

Jade was curious as to how she tasted as her fingers slid so easily against the moisture that had gathered between her legs. She looked up to find Cat's eyes closed, one hand behind her head and gripping her own hair and the other still playing with her breast. She found the opportunity to lower herself so that her lips were only inches from her center, and she drew in the inviting smell of sex permeating from her body. She released her breath in a heavy sigh, blowing hot breath against the wetness there, and Cat nearly jumped in surprise; she hadn't even realized the girl had moved so close to her.

Jade finally ducked her head, pressing her lips against the top of her mound, and looked up to see Cat's head fall back in anticipation for what she knew was coming. Jade slipped her tongue down and onto the hood of the girl's little clit, testing the taste, and found that it was surprisingly sweet; she had expected something salty and rather unpleasant, (but found instead that she tasted much better than her boyfriend.)

She began to circle the girl's sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue, and Cat began to move against her slowly, working in time with the dark haired girl's fingers, which were now slipping deeper than before, still curled and sliding against the top of her insides. Jade was growing braver by every passing moment, and she took her clit into her mouth as Cat had done to her, although she suckled on it gently, her tongue running over the most sensitive spot.

"Jade..." came the girl's voice, the tone sounding desperate and needy. The brunette's hair was strewn over the sides of Cat's hips and all around her, but Jade simply moved what was in her way aside and continued, the suction on the girl's clit growing harder. Cat could feel her climax rising, and she began to move harder against Jade's lips and hands, and suddenly she felt her entrance stretch even wider - Jade had inserted another finger, and three was all it took to nearly fill her up.

She moaned loudly at the new sensation, and the light-eyed girl removed her lips, sticking her tongue out and dragging it from the entrance, where her fingers were nearly pounding in and out of her, up across her clit. The motion was rough and hard, and Cat's head thrashed to the side as her hips bucked toward Jade, who moved along with her, and it caused her come closer to the edge than before.

Cat suddenly arched her back as her orgasm overtook her without any more of a warning, and her body began to grind against Jade's strong tongue and hands as she rode out her orgasm. The dark haired girl kept pumping into her, and Cat couldn't help but cry out loudly in her release. Jade removed her lips but continued moving her hands inside of her, causing the girl to press harder and closer to her. Cat could see stars and lights dancing on the inside of her tightly closed eyelids, colors flashing in time with the waves of sensational orgasmic pleasure as they washed over her. Finally, she felt the flames die down, and her body became stiff before completely collapsing back against the bed, Jade's fingers still inside of her.

"Oh God..." she breathed as she felt tears burning at her eyes. She felt Jade's fingers slip out from inside of her. Her eyes were closed tightly still as the little shocks of electric spasms came over her body, causing her chest and hips to shudder. Jade, in the meanwhile, had moved up beside her, wrapping an arm around the other girl's shoulder and pulling her toward her own chest forcefully. Cat whimpered slightly, and Jade made a sound that sounded like a growl to the little redhead, who smiled through the tears that had begun streaming down her cheeks.

Jade knew why she was crying. She knew things could get intense enough to hurt, and as she held her in her arms, the thought of causing that much pleasure in her caused the brunette to feel almost cocky. She doubted that any boy could make her little Cat Valentine to feel like that, and as the little redhead buried her face in Jade's shoulder, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're amazing, Jade..." Her voice was small and weak and breathless, but Jade swore she could hear a pin drop in that moment. She smiled.

"I know." She thought for a moment and continued, "You're pretty great too, Valentine."

Cat giggled. She knew she meant more than that, but she also knew she wasn't going to get any more out of her.

Jade looked over the other girl's head and looked at the alarm clock, and in bright red digital numbers, it read 5:00AM.

"You're spending the night," Jade said with finality. "I'll tell your mom I was lonely."

Cat pressed her lips against her shoulder and smiled. Here they were, lying together on top of her comforter, covered in sweat with their naked bodies pressing together. But the warmth they exchanged with each other went beyond just that of post-sex bliss. Cat knew, in that moment, that things were going to be a little different between the two of them, but she had a feeling deep inside that it was going to be better.

Much better.


End file.
